Mechanical tube expander machines which have plural expander rods therein, which expander rods are capable of being removed from the machine when they are not to be used in the performance of an assembling task are known in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,966 being one representative example thereof. In addition, in situ storing of expander rods in a mechanical tube expander machine are also known, Italian Patent No. 1 259 173 being one representative example thereof. In addition, servicing the expander rod lock is time consuming and labor intensive because the structure holding the expander rods in place requires a major disassembly of components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a mechanical tube expander machine wherein the unused expander rods are capable of being stored in situ while the in use expander rods are employed in the task of fixing fins on the tubes of tube and fin-type heat exchangers.
It is a further object of this invention to provide in a mechanical tube expander machine, as aforesaid, a mechanism for the separate securing of the expander rods to the pressure plate and to the stored expander rod locking plate in a manner which will facilitate a close spacing between the expander rods as well as a quick servicing of each expander rod lock by allowing an easy removal of each expander rod locking mechanism out through the top of the mechanical tube expander machine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide in a mechanical tube expander machine, as aforesaid, a mechanism for locking each of the expander rods to the stored expander rod locking plate, which mechanism is arranged on an axis that is coaxial with the longitudinal axis of each of the expander rods.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanical tube expander machine, wherein a selection of the expander rods not to be employed in the task of fixing fins on the tubes of tube and fin-type heat exchangers is accomplished manually from the end of each expander rod remote from the pressure plate and/or stored expander rod locking plate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanical tube expander machine, as aforesaid, wherein the unused expander tools and tips are also stored in situ.